The present invention generally relates to backing materials for flexible materials, such as fabrics, and more particularly to a new and improved flexible backing material for fabrics on cap brims or the like.
Generally, when backing materials are required for fabrics used in wearing apparel, paper-type backings have been used. While such backings have provided adequate support for the fabric when the wearing apparel is new, they have been subject to deterioration when exposed to moisture or bending, and also when the wearing apparel has been washed or dry cleaned. Accordingly, after a short period of time, such paper-type backings have failed to provide proper support for the wearing apparel fabric. In the case of wearing apparel items such as caps with brims, for example, these items have to be discarded because of the deterioration of the paper-type backing even though the fabric itself is still suitable for use.
As a possible solution to paper-type backings, a layer of foamed thermoplastic material has been used as the backing for the fabric layers on a cap brim. The fabric layers are stitched to the backing to support them and maintain the desired shape of the cap brim. When the stitching needle is passed through the foam backing layer, small pieces of the foam tend to break off and move to the outside of the fabric layers. These small foam pieces adversely affect the appearance of the cap brim because they look like "dandruff" on the exterior of the fabric layers on the brim.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a new and improved backing for fabrics on cap brims or the like, which is inexpensive, durable, water resistant, flexible, can be washed and dry cleaned without deteriorating, and is not subject to the aforementioned "dandruff" problem. The backing of the present invention fills this need.